A vehicle body reinforcement apparatus that is configured to be attached to an existing vehicle is known to extend in a front-rear direction or in a lateral direction of a vehicle body and to include brackets at opposed ends in an axial direction so as to be fixed to the vehicle body via the brackets. For example, JP4865698B, which is hereinafter referred to as Reference 1, discloses a vehicle body reinforcement apparatus for a vehicle which may easily improve a ride quality of the vehicle by attaching the vehicle body reinforcement apparatus to the vehicle depending on a driver's preference. Specifically, the vehicle body reinforcement apparatus disclosed in Reference 1 includes an elongated configuration and a hydraulic attenuator at a portion of the elongated configuration. The hydraulic attenuator serving as a hydraulic damping force generating means generates a damping force for deformation of the vehicle body reinforcement apparatus that expands and contracts in a longitudinal direction thereof.
According to the vehicle body reinforcement apparatus disclosed in Reference 1, the hydraulic attenuator is used as the damping force generating means, however, it is uneasy to adjust the damping force for displacement of the vehicle body reinforcement apparatus. In addition, various hydraulic attenuators are necessarily prepared depending on vehicle models, attachment portions and the like, which leads to a lack of versatility as a post-attaching part that is configured to be attached to a vehicle.
A need thus exists for a vehicle body reinforcement apparatus which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.